dungeonrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Owned Realms
Player Owned Realms are the personal realms of the denizens of Andalucia! They can be upgraded up to 128×128 plot size. Realms also include a Store to buy untradeable items for your realm to build and only you have build access to your realm unless you add another player, which is all explained in the below sections. Managing your Realm /realm ''' is used to set the title of your realm. Your realm can also be accessed using the '''Realm Portal Rune, which is shown here: To open your Realm’s Portal, you equip the Rune and right-click at the ground. Take note that any player will be able to go into your realm while the portal is open and you cannot close it while inside your realm. However, only you can build or other players you specify may build. To add a player to your realm’s build list, Sneak Left-Click a player with your Realm Portal Rune. Note that they will only be able to build in your realm until the end of your game session, or until you log out! Accessing your Realm's Shop Your Realm’s shop contains untradeable resources which can be used to build in your realm! These also can be stored in your bank. To access your realm’s shop, equip your Realm Portal Rune and face up into the air and left click while inside your realm. You can purchase resources from the shop by clicking on the desired resource, which will then prompt you with the amount of gems required for the purchase and it will ask you how much of the resource (1-64) you would like. Upgrading your Realm Realms are upgraded according to Tiers, they begin from Tier 1 to Tier 7. A fully upgraded Realm is Tier 7, which is at the dimension 128×128. To upgrade your realm, hold your Rune and Sneak Right Click inside your Realm. When you do this, you will be kicked out of your realm until it has fully upgraded. During this period, no one can enter your realm. When you hover over your Realm Portal Rune, it displays your Realm’s Tier and Dimensions: Realm Dimensions: *'Tier 1 (17x17) - Default' *'Tier 2 (22x22)' *'Tier 3 (32x32)' *'Tier 4 (45x45)' *'Tier 5 (64x64)' *'Tier 6 (82x82)' *'Tier 7 (128x128)' When your realm is upgrading, a message will be displayed if someone tried to join your realm: “This realm is currently upgrading, it is (Insert Value Here)% Complete.” Flying and Safezone Naturally your realm is Chaotic, this means that anyone at anytime can enter and treaten your life while you work on your realm. If you talk to the Item Vendor, you are able to purchase a Orb of Peace. Orbs of Peace make your realm a Safezone for 1 hour, meaning that anyone that enters cannot attack you. From the Item vendor, they cost 400gems. As well as Orbs of Peace, the Item Vendor sells Orbs of Flight. These allow you to fly around in your realm, as if you were in creative. With Orbs of Flight you are able to build with ease and are able to reach places you be able to without it. To activeate the Orb of Flight, you have to have an active Orb of peace on your realm, meaning that you can only ever fly while your realm is a safezone. From the Item vendor, they cost 5000 gems. Category:Misc-Infomation Category:Mechanic